When we became friends
by Ariette5
Summary: This is a story of how this two friends met in the Barian World. Probably it's pretty different at how you excepted, but life is filled with surprises. Durbe was a loyal Knight and Misael had a different attitude, so this is definitively a different way to see things. (I know tittle is not very original, but who cares? XD) -No Yaoi-


**Ariette: First One-shot of four! Yay! This story goes to Durbe the Barian, who won the challenge in my other story "How..."!**

**Durbe: Ah? A story for me? Challenge?**

**Ariette: Not you Durbe! I mean Durbe-chan! The writer!**

**Durbe: Oh! Sure…**

**Ariette: *Takes out a walkie-talkie* Reporting sir! Here is 1:26 AM, official hour of finishing this story. This story has 2,337 words, counted. It's a friendship/kind of funny story. The plot is easy to understand. It's dedicated to Durbe –the writer –and her sis. XD**

**Durbe: *Laughs nervously***

**Mizael: Pathetic human…**

**Yugioh Zexal does not belong to me! Sadly… ToT**

* * *

_**-When we became friends-**_

"_If we die, we will die together…"_

Those were the last words that came from him, before an arrow crossed his heart.

* * *

A place filled with red crystals was seen. It appeared like no one was there, until footsteps were heard.

"I already told you, there is a person **inside** there!" A woman's voice was heard.

"I know that. But, what if this person is someone **evil**?" A male voice followed.

"With all due respect Your Highness, why don't we wait to see before making a decision?" Another male voice said.

"He's right brother. Let us wait until this person shows." Spoke the female again.

"Fine. The crystal will stay untouched until this person reveals itself. But if it is a future danger then I personally will get rid of it." The first male said with determination.

"As you wish, brother." The female agreed.

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I wish to have a time alone. I still haven't got used to all this." The first male said.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." After that, more footsteps were heard, but this time the footsteps were getting far.

The female sighed. "Do you think he's going to adapt to this?" She asked.

"I'm sure he will, My Lady, the same way we did. Just give him some time." The remaining male assured.

"You're right, Durbe." The female sighed again.

"Are you tired, Princess Merag?" The now revealed male asked.

"No, I'm fine. And what did I told you about formalities?" The Princess asked with a scolding tone.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. But you already know that I must treat you with respect. You're our Princess after all." Durbe answered with seriousness.

"You're even more obstinate than my brother… Let's go." After her command the two of them left the room.

* * *

Again, more red crystals were seen. It seemed nothing had changed from the last time. And like last time, footsteps were heard.

"Still nothing?" The same female from last time asked.

"No, My Lady. It seems we still have to wait." The same male from before –Durbe, if he remembers correctly –answered.

"I see… Do you think this is normal?" Merag –the Princess it seemed –asked with worry in her voice.

"I don't know My Princess. This is the first time I've seen something like this." Durbe said, followed by Merag's laugh. "What is so funny, Princess?"

Merag's laugh stopped. "It's just, this is so weird. Although I have seen this three times before I just cannot get used to it. But, I must admit, this one is delaying even more than the others I've seen."

"Three? Do you mean us, My Lady?" Durbe asked. Silence was followed –it seemed like Merag just nodded, because Durbe started talking again. "I see… Well, for me this is the first time. Although there had been more, this is the first I actually see with my own eyes."

"Yes, I know…... I feel sorry for my brother. He's in charge here too, and he's still confused. It saddens me to see him so confused. Everything it's just so new to him…" The Princess said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry My Lady. I know King Nasch will get used to this. Yes, it is really hard to accept all the changes this world has, but… It just takes some time to finally understand them." Durbe spoke with reassurance.

"You're right, First Knight. Then, let us go to see my brother." Merag said and started walking.

"First Knight? Since when did the Princess start calling me that?" Durbe whispered to himself and started walking too.

* * *

More red crystals were seen. And like the two times before, footsteps were heard. Seriously, does this place even change?

"Hmm… I wonder… If there is someone inside… Can he or she hear me?" Durbe –a Knight as the Princess said –wondered.

"_Seriously, do I have to keep hearing this people? Don't they have something else to do? Please, get a life._" The being inside the crystal spoke.

"What? Did someone say something?" The Knight asked.

"_You can hear me? You can hear me now?! Where the hell were you when I needed you?!_" The being inside the crystal yelled at the Knight.

The Knight looked at the crystal and noticed a shadow inside. "You're the being inside the crystal, aren't you? What do you mean by 'hear me now'?"

"_I mean literally hear me now! I've been speaking like an idiot for a LONG time and no one was able to hear me! And yes, you could say I'm the 'being' inside the crystal._"

"I see… Then, I guess it is true, I never heard you before. In fact, it's the first time I'm able to talk to you. Would you tell me who are you? How did you end up here?" The Knight asked getting near the crystal.

"_My name is Mizael. And I…_" The being –now revealed as Mizael –stopped talking before finishing his sentence.

"It's something wrong Mizael? And, it's a pleasure to meet you." Durbe bowed a little showing respect. Although it looked kind of weird, 'cause he was bowing to a crystal.

Mizael laughed. "_You look really stupid doing that, Durbe._"

The Knight frowned. "I don't see why you have to insult me. I'll prefer you would keep that kind of talk to yourself... How do you know my name?"

"_Sure, Knighty Knight. Isn't obvious? I've been here a LONG time, as I said before. I have heard EVERY conversation you have had with the Princess and the King while you were near me._" Mizael answered.

"I see…You never answered my other question, Mizael. How did you end up here?" Durbe asked again.

"_I don't know. I cannot remember anything before I was inside this crystal. By the way, don't you know how can I get out of here? It's getting really uncomfortable._" Mizael said a bit annoyed.

"You don't remember?" Durbe wondered. After an exhausted sigh from Mizael, Durbe talked again. "I don't know how to get out, but I'm sure Princess Merag will know."

"_Then get her here. I don't want to spend another day in this crystal when I can get out._" Mizael spoke irritated.

"Fine, I'll search for her. Please be patient." The Knight said before leaving.

"_It's not like I have something else to do…_" Mizael whispered completely annoyed.

* * *

Red crystals were seen. And footsteps were heard. Oh please! Not the same thing again!

"Why do you bring me here in such a hurry?" The female was heard.

"I need your help My Lady. Remember the crystal?" Durbe asked stopping in front of said crystal.

"Of course I remember Durbe. Why do you ask?" The Princess asked eyeing the crystal.

"Well, the being inside –Mizael it's his name –talked to me. He wants to get out." Durbe said to the Princess.

"_That was fast! Finally! I'm going to get out!_" Mizael said from inside.

"The being inside the crystal? Mizael? Durbe what are you talking about?" The Princess asked.

"What do you mean My Lady? Didn't you hear him?" The Knight answered with a question.

"Hear him? Durbe, are you sure you're fine?" Merag asked with worry in her voice.

"_You must be kidding! She can't hear me? How am I supposed to get out if she can't hear me?!_" Mizael yelled.

"Princess Merag, can't you hear Mizael's voice? He's talking to you, he wants your help. Can you help him get out the crystal?" Durbe asked a bit taken aback.

"I fear I cannot hear Mizael's voice. And I cannot help him either." The Princess turned to the crystal. "I believe your words Durbe. If Mizael is hearing me then I'm sorry but I cannot help you. The crystal it's like a fetus, the being inside it's forming like a baby in the mother's stomach. It takes a while to completely take a form. When the crystal is ready it will eject the being inside on its own. That is why this process it's called Rebirth."

"_I see… I guess I'll have to wait more to get out of here… It's kind of disappointing…_" Mizael sighed defeated.

Durbe looked sadly at the crystal. "I'm sorry Mizael; I know you really wanted to get out."

"_It's fine. I just have to wait a little more, nothing serious. But I don't understand, why are you the only one that can hear me?_" Mizael wondered.

"I don't know… Princess Merag, do you have any idea why I am the only one that can hear Mizael's voice?" Durbe asked the Princess.

"I have a theory, but I don't know if it's true." Merag told a bit unsure.

"_Then tell it woman! What is this theory of yours?_" Mizael rushed her.

"More respect Mizael. She is our Princess, and soon to be yours too." Durbe scolded the soon-to-be Barian.

"_As you say, Knighty Knight. Sorry, my soon-to-be Princess._" Mizael said reluctantly.

Durbe sighed and Merag spoke. "What did he said Durbe?"

"Nothing My Lady. Can you say your theory to us?" Durbe asked.

"Sure. Well, I believe that the reason why you're the only one that can hear Mizael is because you two have a special bond. I don't know how, probably because of your past lives or by the future one." Merag explained.

"_Special bond? That's ridiculous! Please, don't make me laugh! I hardly got to meet this Knighty Knight!_" Mizael laughed sarcastically.

"This theory can be true… Thanks Princess Merag. I'm sorry for stealing your time. If you wish, you can leave now. I would like to stay a couple of minutes more with Mizael." The Knight told the Princess.

"Don't worry Durbe. It's alright. Then, I take my leave. I still have to do some errands. See you later First Knight." Merag said and left the room.

"_First Knight? You know what? Why don't you tell me the whole story? I'm really bored and I could use some entertainment._" Mizael spoke after the Princess left.

"Fine. I'll tell you some things. But only if you promise me something." Durbe eyed Mizael through the crystal.

"_Sure. It's not like you're going to ask me something difficult. Because if you haven't noticed, I'm STILL inside a crystal._" Mizael said with sarcasm.

"You have to promise me you will stop using that sarcastic way of speaking and that you will show more respect from now on." Durbe said deadly serious.

"_Hey! You're going to steal the only thing that entertains me only because you're honorable and that stuff?_" Mizael complained.

"And also you won't use any profanity never in your life." Durbe added.

"_What the hell?! Are you crazy? Who do you think you are to ask me that?!_" Mizael complained more.

"I'm your soon-to-be commander and partner. Also, I know you aren't like this. Something must have happened in your previous life to make you act this way…" The Knight said wondering what could have happened.

"_Screw you…... Fine, I promise…_" Mizael agreed.

"Good. Now, first of all we're in a world called Barian World…"

That night, Durbe stayed talking and explaining to Mizael all he needed to know. And eventually they started to get along. A couple of days passed and Durbe spent more time with Mizael every day. Even when they couldn't find a topic to talk about they always found a way to entertain themselves. It seems Merag was right about her theory. Durbe and Mizael became friends in only some days. They learned more from each other. Well, Mizael learned from Durbe since Mizael didn't remembered his past.

When the time came for Mizael to finally get out the crystal, Durbe was the first one to be there. Durbe himself offered to give a tour around the place to Mizael and he also offered to help Mizael in anything he needed. Nasch didn't had a problem with that and gladly agreed with Durbe. The King knew that if Durbe trusted Mizael he could trust Mizael too. The most curious thing was that even being friends like they were, Mizael always found a way to tease Durbe. It seemed he still enjoyed acting sarcastically just to tease the Knight. But that didn't meant that he got along with Vector, who always mocked and annoyed the Dragon Tamer. In fact, since their first met, Mizael had declared his hate for the psychotic Barian. Eventually, Mizael stopped acting in that manner and started to get more serious until he became what he is now.

* * *

A blue sky was seen. The wind was blowing in a beautiful yet calming manner. The Dragon Tamer was in the high of a building. His blue eyes closed as he enjoyed the delicate breeze. (Finally! No more crystals!)

"I should have guessed you were here…" A voice from behind say.

The blond opened his eyes. "Were you searching for me Durbe?"

"In fact, I was." Durbe got near the other Barian. "What are you doing here, Mizael?"

"Nothing. I was just… Remembering." Mizael looked up to the blue sky.

"Remembering? What could you be remembering?" Durbe looked up too.

"Our meeting." The Dragon Tamer simply responded.

The Knight looked at the other slightly surprised. "Our meeting? Why would you be remembering that?"

Mizael looked back. "Can't I remember how I met my best friend?"

"Yes, you can. But, why?" Durbe asked confused.

"The why doesn't matter Durbe. I was just enjoying the breeze while remembering. Nothing important." Mizael turned to leave.

"Then, what were you remembering?" The gray haired boy asked.

Mizael looked back and sighed. He turned again and went to Durbe's side. "As I said before, our meeting. The first time we met in Barian World."

Durbe stayed in silence and smiled. He knew what Mizael meant; he just wanted to spend more time with the Dragon Tamer. The two looked up again to the blue sky, remembering the old times and imagining the new ones to come, as two usual friends would do.

* * *

**Ariette: I hope you have enjoyed this story Durbe! :D**

**Durbe: It was… Interesting… **

**Ariette: Thanks Durbe-kun XD Wait, I already told you it wasn't you! I mean the writer! The writer, Durbe, the writer!**

**Durbe: I know that. You need to be more specific next time.**

**Ariette: *Sigh* Well, as I said before, I hope you have enjoyed this story Durbe *Looks at Barian Durbe* -chan! XD Also, I think it wasn't that friendship at all. I found it more… I don't know how to explain… :/**

**Durbe: More historical? Explicative? **

**Ariette: Yes, yes! That's it! *Yawns* I'm tired…**

**Durbe: Go to sleep. *Points bedroom***

**Ariette: 'Kay… *Hangs head* After a minute! Now… I'm planning to make another chapter for this story, so it's going to be a Two-shot. What do you guys think? :3**

**Durbe: They think you should go to sleep, because they don't want the writer of "How…" to get sick.**

**Ariette: 'Kay…. Bye, bye guys. Thanks in anticipation to all readers and reviewers! :D**

**LOVE YA' ALL! XD**

**P.S.: Sorry for orthographic errors I was kind of sleepy here XD**


End file.
